


Peacekeeper: First Mission

by Red (Red_Balloons)



Series: Red's Larger Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "The Bureau", Biology Inaccuracies, Epistolary, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Medical Experimentation, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Jargon, Mix of Writing Narratives, Moral Ambiguity, Unethical Experimentation, World 0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red
Summary: The Peacekeeper had been made to withstand the worst of the worst; to stand tall against all foes.The Peacekeeper had been created to be obedient and loyal; to always follow despite the moral implications of their actions.The Peacekeeper was meant to be mindless, without a sense of self; to be the blank weapon the Board wanted.The Peacekeeper was none of that.





	Peacekeeper: First Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patri_dish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri_dish/gifts).



> If there are any triggering content within this piece, ~~(politely)~~ comment about it and I'll add them.
> 
> This piece is part of a larger universe that I've been working on for the better part of a year. Not all pieces after this one will be in the same 'universe,' as can be told by the 'World #' tag above. (Think of the DC shows on the CW currently - Supergirl is in a different dimension than Flash and Arrow. That's _kind of_ how this series will go.)
> 
> I'm not particularly good at writing 'case files' (or any files for that matter), so bear with me here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so I don't lose what I have as the tags and notes. This part will be deleted when I finish.

Don't mind me, just making sure I don't lose what I've written in the notes and have put as the tags.

Bookmark if you're interested!

Ask questions if you're curious as to what I'm working on!

And, most importantly, have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is probably going to change as I keep writing for this series.
> 
> This is gifted to a friend that continuously inspired me to work on this series. She's the best and I'm glad we're friends.
> 
> This is not beta read.


End file.
